The present invention relates to gas sampling separators and, more particularly, to a gas sampling separator that may be easily inspected and cleaned between uses to minimize or prevent contamination of the sampled gas.
Gas sampling separators remove liquids, solids and other contaminants from gas received from a gas supply, such as a gas pipeline. Separators are typically fabricated from a unitary sample bottle which has a port welded into the side of the bottle about a third down from the bottle top. The contaminated gas stream from the pipeline passes through the side port, and the liquid or other contaminant is allowed to drop out into the separator lower cavity while the gas exits the top port of the separator. A lower port from the bottle is valved and used to periodically drain the separator of liquid or other contaminants.
A significant problem with conventionally designed separators is that they cannot be inspected for contamination and/or easily cleaned between uses to minimize or prevent contamination of the sampled gas, and to prevent cross contamination of gas samples. Furthermore, the conventional design of a gas sampling separator lends itself only to relatively inefficient heating with electric or water trace lines.
The present invention is directed to a gas sampling separator for the removal of liquid and other contaminant from gas received from a gas pipeline. The gas sampling separator is conveniently mounted on a probe extending into the pipeline and may be easily inspected to determine the amount of liquid and/or foreign matter removed from the gas and then easily cleaned. The separator has a lower removable base with a bore to receive gas from a pipeline and an upper generally cylindrical body forming a separation chamber. A tube communicating with the bore may be mounted in the separation chamber within a cylindrical body, and has lateral openings for gas exiting the tube into the separation chamber in a swirling action. The cylindrical body of the separator is removably connected to the base. The upper end of the base forms a sump for the separated liquid and may be easily inspected visually upon removal of the cylindrical body from the base.
It is frequently desirable to heat the separator so that the surfaces contacting the gas are not at a temperature below the hydrocarbon dew point of the gas being sampled. For this purpose, an outer water jacket or sleeve may be mounted about the cylindrical body to form an annular heating chamber for receiving hot water or hot gas for heating of the separator. The water jacket is easily removed with the cylindrical body and the integrity of the water jacket is not affected by disassembly of the cylindrical body.
It is an object of this invention to provide a gas sampling separator which permits an easy inspection to determine the amount of liquid and/or foreign matter being separated from the gas.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a gas suppling separator which may be easily cleaned between uses of the separator.
It is a feature of the invention to provide such a gas sampling separator having fluid contacting surfaces for heating to a temperature above the hydrocarbon dew point of the gas being sampled. The separator preferably includes an annular jacket to receive a heated fluid for heating the gas within the separation chamber.
These and further objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification, wherein reference is made to the figures in the accompanying drawings.